


Boy Troubles

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: You're worried that Peter’s only after one thing upon feeling your relationship is little more than a secret bedroom affair, so you enlist the help of Lydia, who promises she knows just how to make it all better.





	Boy Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for anon who requested just anything with Peter. I hope you like it! I don’t know if it’s any good, but I had fun writing it. Plus, I love Lydia, so she shows up in this.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

It had been a raw, physical attraction that initially had thrown the two of you together. All ache and longing for the other’s touch, which was a hard desire to sate considering the secrecy of your relationship. Had you been scared of what the pack would think? A little, but you knew for a fact that Peter couldn’t care less what they thought. Yet you would both sneak around, careful to act neutral to each other when other prying eyes could see.

But now you wanted more. More than just a relationship that was solely confined to the bedroom. You wanted to go out with him; to do things together. You knew how cheesy it must have sounded, but you even wanted to hold his hand when you walked down the street.

Even if it was hard to picture Peter in those situations, you wanted to be the person to make it a reality.

But even in your most intimate of moments, Peter was an intimidating man. You couldn’t help but wonder at times if this was all it could ever be to him. Were you forever stuck in a friends-with-benefits situation?

You hoped not.

“Hey,” Lydia piped up, waving a hand in front of your face to get you to focus, “You look like you want to kill someone with that frown. What’s the matter?”

You sit straighter, taking your head from where it had been propped on your hand in order to look her in the eye, “Oh, just boy troubles.”

Lydia’s brow rose as a smirk comes to her lips, “Boy troubles? (Y/N), I haven’t so much as seen you check out a boy for weeks.”

You groan inwardly, weighing the pros and cons of spilling your heart out to your best friend, “Well, he’s not exactly a  _boy_.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’ve got a thing for an older guy?” Lydia grins, situating herself to face you completely, a sign that she wants you to tell her everything. You sigh, turning to face her on your bed as you make up your mind.

“Well, I kind of already  _have_  a thing with an older guy.”

“And you haven’t told me about it? I am seriously hurt right now, (Y/N),” Lydia holds her hand over her heart jokingly.

“You’ll understand why I never told you about it when I tell you who it is. Lydia, you’ve got to promise you won’t tell anyone. I really don’t want to have to handle the whole pack’s opinions right now,” you huff, falling back on the bed with your head in your hands.

“This sounds serious! He’s not like fifty or something, right? ‘Cause that would be gross and I would be worried about you, even if you are legal,” Lydia jokes pulling at your arm so she can get a good look at your face.

“No, he’s not fifty!” you laugh, smacking her hand away gently, “Honestly, I think Peter’s probably in his thirties.”

“Did you just say Peter? As in Peter  _Hale_?” Lydia’s voice has gone completely serious as you peek through your fingers at her sheepishly. She sits back, taking a deep breath as she thinks for a moment, “Oh my god, I must be completely blind. It’s so obvious with the way he hovers around you whenever you’re there.”

“He doesn’t hover-”

“Honey, if that’s not hovering, then I don’t know what is.”

“You’re not going to lecture me about being with him?”

“I’m not saying I like it,” Lydia holds up a perfectly manicured finger, pursing her lips before continuing, “In fact, I don’t like Peter at all, and I think you can do better.”

“There it is,” you chuckle, only for her to slap your arm gently.

“But really, I was with Aiden, and he did things just as bad as Peter’s done, so who am I to preach to you about it?” Lydia sighs, “So tell me your problems.” And you did tell her. All of the things you had kept bottled up for the last few weeks, all of the feelings. When you’re done, Lydia hops up from the bed, patting your thigh in a gesture for you to get up, too.

“So, basically, you want a real date with Peter, not just a booty call, huh?” Lydia smiles knowingly as you blush at her terminology.

“Basically, yes,” you let her lead you towards your closet.

“Well, then,” Lydia smiles, rummaging through the various clothing options held within the closet, “I am going to help you look so fantastic that when you ask him out for a legitimate date, he will be so busy looking at your awesome body that he can barely get a word out.”

You laugh as she begins throwing ensembles onto the bed. Somehow, you knew that Lydia was just about to set everything right.

* * *

She had convinced you to wear this thing, hugging your figure in ways you had never been comfortable with. Yet, you had to admit, you looked pretty hot.

Lydia sent you off with a smile, calling, “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Stiles,” you accuse jokingly, making her roll her eyes before she got into her car and drove out of your driveway. You headed back inside, tapping through your phone’s messages as you reread the text she had sent Peter.

_Come over. I have something I need to ask you._

He had replied almost immediately.

_And you can’t ask me over the phone?_

You swear, Lydia was a genius, because her next text had gotten him in gear.

_If I did you’d never get to see what I’m wearing. Come over._

Yeah, it lead him in the wrong direction, but if you got what you wanted tonight, he might just get what he wanted, too.

_Sure thing, sweetheart._

When you heard the knock on the door, you knew it was Peter. Opening it, you were met with his usual smirk, which only seemed to widen as his gaze slipped down your body.

“Well, you don’t disappoint, (Y/N),” Peter chuckled, enjoying the black outfit that accentuated your curves in all the right ways, “You look beautiful, but I have to admit, you look like you’re going out.”

“That’s because I am,” you smile, walking out the door and closing it behind you. Peter’s brow scrunches up in confusion, “And so are you. We are going on a date, Peter Hale.”

“Not the most conventional way of asking someone,” Peter takes the hand you offer as you lead him to the car, “but I’ve always liked when you take charge.”

“If you like this, then you’ll really like when I start introducing you to people as my boyfriend,” you feel him tug on your hand, stopping you in your tracks. You turn, biting your lip in worry that he’ll turn you down. That he’ll say this was strictly a physical relationship.

But instead you’re met with a genuine smile as Peter takes your chin into his hand, tilting your head upwards, lips a breath away from your own, “I think I’d really like that. After all, I’ve always liked claiming what’s mine.”


End file.
